Alone and Broken
by Segatari92
Summary: I'm not my perfect martyr of a sister, Elena. I don't have friends, I don't get involved, and I don't make other's suffer because I can't solve my own problems. I know the secrets of Mystic Falls, but Mystic Falls is blind to mine. I can never get close to anyone, I will not be tied to this god forsaken place. Damon/OC Stefan/Elena.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, I just own this plot and my character Veronica Gilbert.

Summary: I'm not my perfect martyr of a sister, Elena. I don't have friends, I don't get involved, and I don't make other's suffer because I can't solve my own problems. I know the secrets of Mystic Falls, but Mystic Falls is blind to mine. I can never get close to anyone, I will not be tied to this god forsaken place. Damon/OC Stefan/Elena.

Chapter One:

Elena was always the one who got the guys. Matt Donovan, football star at Mystic Falls local high school; Stefan Salvatore, tall, mysterious, brooding, eye candy; Damon Salvatore, an asshole, but he just oozed sex appeal. The local ladies just can't seem to get enough of him.

Jeremy, our brother, has the whole vampire hunter gene going for him. Since he was the first born son of this generation of Gilberts, it didn't come as a surprise-at least not to me. Then again, I know more than I should, considering I'm supposed to be the normal one.

I, myself, am the middle child, I go unnoticed for the most part because I have no desire to be a part of the grand adventures of Elena and co. From where I stand it seems like the more people that get involved with that group, the more people died.

I've taken every precaution to make sure that my siblings believe that I'm in the dark about everything. The only proof that I know anything at all is you, journal and once you've served your purpose, you wil be burned to ashes. A proper burial for something that holds secrets that I'd prefer to not have revealed.

~Veronica Gilbert

February 21st, 2012

Closing my journal, a plain, leather bound book with unlined pages, I sighed. My alarm started going off informing me that I'd gone another sleepless night, no matter. I'd catch up during study hall in second period. Other than that, it just reminded me that I'd have to spend another day pretending that I am perfectly clueless to the existence of anything supernatural. What a joke. I flicked the switch on the alarm and it silenced itself immediately, and I trudged out of bed and stretched. I may not have gotten any sleep, but I certainly felt stiff. I placed my diary underneath the loose floorboard underneath my bed and covered it up with my pink and black zebra striped rug, and I walked over to my dresser and stared into the mirror.

You could tell that we were sisters. I could almost pass for her twin. We had the same lapis lazuli eyes that we inherited from our birth mother, Isobel Flemming, the same long dark hair that I never bothered messing with, and the same slender body type. The only differences we really had was the fact that she was a darker skin tone, and my mouth was a little fuller-hell everything on me was a little bit bigger. I had more imperfections than she did. I was more toned, because I had to work for my small frame whereas her's was natural. I was stronger than her. I sighed and looked to my left at my closet.

My closet was filled to the brim with clothes I'd bought during happier times, back when me and my sister were closer, and mom was still around. Now that those times were obviously over, I never cared about doing the stuff I used to like. Besides, I gave up on trying to be as perfect as Elena when I realized that she wasn't as selfless and beautiful as I'd originally believed.

I pulled on some dark wash blue jeans and a green shirt with lace going down the back. I pulled on some sandals and deemed myself good enough for school, and went to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. There was no point in makeup, it just smeared all over the place as the day wore on anyway. I didn't care what other people may or may not of thought of my appearance it was none of their business.

I tried to sneak past Elena's room, like I usually did, but it was like she set her alarm so she could catch me before I got away. Right when I reached her door, she swung it open and she looked at me in surprise that I knew had to be false. She knew I always left early. "Veronica," she started, sounding a bit groggy, "Where are you-if you wait I'll give you a ride."

I vaguely remembered a time when her puppy eyes affected me. Now? Not so much. "No thanks, I'm trying to get to school early. I have to finish up my research for my English paper." She nodded, but the disappointed look clued me in to the fact that she knew I was lying, avoiding her. Good, maybe she'd stop trying.

"Oh...well, be careful I love-"

"Yea," I cut her off coldly, rushing down the stairs. "Bye!"

I shut the door behind me, not offering so much as a good morning to Jenna as I rushed out. I'm sure that moron gave up on having a real relationship with me when I just gave her sarcasm in return. Unfortunately the God's were frowning on me that day because Stefan Salvatore was standing in my way. I gave him a confused, and I sure an uncomfortable, look before I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Elena's not ready yet."

"I'm here to talk to you actually." I should have known it'd be a matter of time before my sister sent someone to try and talk to me. God forbid she try and actually confront me herself.

"I never thought Elena would send you to talk to me. I figured it would be Bonnie or Caroline."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Elena didn't-"

"Lie to your friends, Stefan."

He chuckled and raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, you caught me, but just so I don't get blasted, how about I accompany you on your walk to school, and we will just say we had a heart to heart." I snorted. Like I'd ever tell him anything.

"Fine, you can join me, but we aren't having a 'heart to heart,' I don't want to talk about Elena, and I don't want to join your little group of misfits at lunch and come up with ways we can all get in trouble in Mystic Falls this week." He stared at me in surprise and I shrugged.

"What? You thought I didn't know about your partying? You guys stay gone for days on end and Elena's an emotional roller coaster. It all points to some kind of drug use, something I want no part of, thank you very much." I congratulated myself a little for coming up with that good of a lie on such short notice.

Stefan shook his head in disappointment. "You sure are sounding judgmental, Veronica. Especially since you have no clue what really goes on. At least Elena has friends that she can count on. What do you have?"

I stared him down steadily, and wasn't surprised when he flinched back. "I have no clue? Maybe you're right, but what I'm willing to bet is that you won't attempt to fill me in, because I don't want to know. As for friends she can count on? At what cost? As for what I have, I have a scholarship that will take me away from this waste of space town and I refuse to be stuck here for all eternity. So maybe you're right, Stefan. Maybe I don't know what's going on here, but I can assure you that if it involves any of you, I don't WANT to know."

He made a move towards me, surprise and confusion written all over his face. "Veronica, what do you-"

Thankfully, before he could finish whatever he was about to say, a surprisingly welcome interruption was made.

"Yo! Ronnie! This a-hole bothering you?" Tyler Lockwood, resident player of Mystic Falls-at least before Damon Salvatore had come along, was my unexpected hero this morning.

I gave Stefan a warning look before stepping away and getting into Tyler's car. "Just, stay away from me. I don't want anything to do with any of you."

Tyler smirked his usual cocky smirk at Stefan. "Sorry Salvatore, you can't charm all the girls."

I pushed Tylers shoulder lightly. "Just drive, Lockwood. I would like it if I got to school on time, please."

He glared and started mumbling something about 'nerds,' but he did what I said. Thankfully we were only in his car for about five minutes before we were at the school, and for some reason that idiot thought he had a right to hit on me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me real close.

"You need to be more careful, Ronnie. There are a lot of things you need to look out for in this town. I could protect you, you know...for a price." He moved his other hand down to my thigh and started to try and caress me. I snatched his hand up and held it with bone crushing force.

"Listen here mutt," I growled, "I am far from helpless, and I'd sooner dive off a building than mess with a dog." I threw his hand away from me and got out of the car, ignoring his shocked and terrified expression. I have my secrets too, except unlike my perfect sister, I don't blab or cry to anyone.

I don't look for anyone's pity, and I take care of myself. I'm a Gilbert, and I solve my own problems.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, all I own is the plot for this story and my character Veronica Gilbert.

Summary: See chapter one.

Chapter Two:

Elena just stared blankly at Stefan. What he had just stated moments ago was impossible, ridiculous. Some nagging feeling in the back of her mind, however, told her that she shouldn't discredit him. In the six months that they've been together he had hardly ever been wrong, and let's face it, he was a lot older than her and he was pretty darn good at figuring stuff out.

When she finally found her voice she looked up at Stefan mournfully. "You really think she knows?"

Stefan sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend to offer her comfort. "I don't know if she really knows, so much as she believes something is up. She mentioned something about us doing drugs, but I couldn't shake the feeling that maybe she suspects something a little closer to the truth." What he didn't say, was that he was 99% positive that Veronica knew exactly what he was, but he didn't want to worry Elena about that, just in case that .01% chance held Veronica in its grasp.

He knew it was unlikely, but he also knew that there was nothing wrong with hoping for that to be the case. Elena shifted slightly in his grasp and he felt something wet hit his shoulder. She was crying. "I just miss her. She was one of my best friends, then mom died and you came along, and she just distanced herself further and further away. I feel like I don't even matter to her anymore."

Stefan wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay, that of course she mattered to Veronica, but he didn't even get the chance before Damon made his presence known.

"It's nice to know we aren't the only ones with sibling issues, isn't it Stefan?" Stefan glared from his seat at his brother who just came in, sauntering up the stairs.

"What we have, Damon, is so much deeper, 'sibling issues' is hardly a harsh enough term to describe it. I believe I loathe you."

Damon grasped the area above his heart sarcastically. "Ouch! Little brother, I dare say you wound me. Here I thought that we were getting along so beautifully these last six months."

Stefan scoffed. "Right, like when you came and started feeding on humans as if they were livestock, alerting the townspeople of our return; and then when you turned Vicki Donovan because you were bored; oh and let us not forget when you all but forced us physically to help you open the tomb underneath the old church so you could help Catherine escape-but oh! She wasn't there, and what did we have to show for ourselves? Bonnie's dead grandmother, and 27 hungry and very pissed off vampires to contend with. I wish I would have staked you when I had the chance."

Damon chuckled and poured himself a drink casually. "Now, now, little brother. Don't go getting your panties in a twist. Don't forget that without me you wouldn't have been able to infiltrate the council and keep an eye on their every move. Dear Elena was telling me just last night, how much of an asset I've been."

Stefan's head snapped in Elena's direction, and frowned when she didn't meet his eyes. "Shut up Damon, you know I just said that I appreciated your help, I didn't give you some grand honor, and you are ruining it anyway but trying to use it to anger Stefan."

"So what?" Damon walked over and sat across from them in an arm chair. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm the stronger brother. I don't fear Stefan and he will get over whatever I have to say in about a day's time. Trust me, Elena, he will go eat some bunny or squirrel or puppy and be just fine."

Elena glared at Damon and just stood and picked up her things. "I better get home, Jenna's probably wondering where I'm at anyway. I'll text you Stefan." With that she gave him a good night kiss and she was gone.

Damon waited until he heard the front door shut before he set down his drink and started eying Stefan. "She knows, doesn't she?"

Stefan shrugged, deciding that the less Damon knew about the situation the better. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Damon raised a brow and smirked, sitting back in his chair he placed his fingertips together in a diabolical fashion. Stefan hated it when he did that, it always meant he was planning something, and that something was never good. "Oh really? I was just thinking of inviting Veronica to be my date Friday night to the party that Mrs. Lockwood is throwing."

Stefan laughed outright. "There's no way that she'd accept your invitation Damon." She had, after all, expressed her desire to be left alone quite clearly.

"I think you would be surprised at what I could get her to do."

At this, he stiffened. "Elena gave her jewelry imbedded with vervain, Damon. You couldn't compel her if you tried." Damon shrugged.

"Who said anything about compulsion? Dear God, what do you people take me for? I have other things going for me too you know. I'll give you all the 'deets' later. Goodnight, little brother. Don't wait up." Damon set down his drink and then was gone. Stefan just stared at the ceiling in exasperation.

If Damon thought he stood a chance, he could go for it.

**DSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVG**

Veronica stared down at her food in annoyance. Nothing was good enough, none of it tasted, well, good. It was too greasy, and it just looked like it belonged in a dumpster, not her body. She picked up her drink, sat back in her chair and just took a small sip of that. Cherry Vanilla Coke, her favorite.

"Is this seat taken?"

She stiffened in her seat and she turned slowly to face the person who'd spoken. Damon Salvatore, she'd recognized him by his smooth voice. Seriously, that man's voice was like chocolate and velvet. She mentally shook herself and she just stood up from her seat grabbing her tray. He was obviously trying to smooth talk her into something, whether that something was forgiving Elena or getting herself in his bed she didn't know, and she certainly wasn't going to stick around to find out.

"Not anymore it's not. Goodnight, Sir." She put emphasis on the 'sir,' hoping that he would catch her meaning that he was way too old for her. She was just seventeen!

Instead he smiled at her, in what she was sure was meant to be a flirty way, but instead it gave her the heebie jeebies, and he took her tray and placed it back on the table. "Now, now, you don't have to run away, I just have a question for you." She studied him silently for a moment, and he sat back in his seat and gestured for her sit down across from him.

"Fine." She caved, taking her seat and she crossed her legs and arms and she raised a brow. "What do you want?"

Damon smirked and he leaned forward. "Well then, let's cut right to the chase. I know you know."

Veronica's arms dropped and she stared at Damon in disbelief. "What exactly do you think I know?"

He faltered for a moment, just one, but his mistake told her that he wasn't 100% sure that she knew anything. "You know about the founder's ball of course!" She had to applaud him on that one, he was just as good at covering his ass as she was-or maybe he was a bit better. "I came here hoping to run into you because, well, I need a date."

She stared at him blankly. "And, uh, what does that have to do with me again?"

Damon smiled flirtatiously, and she had to fight herself not to blush. Just because he was creepy didn't mean he wasn't hot. "You aren't that slow really, are you Veronica? I was planning on asking you, unless you have other takers."

Veronica laughed on the inside. That idiot just gave her a way out of this whole nightmarish scenario. "Actually, I'm not going. I appreciate the offer, but I'm working ahead in all my classes so I can keep my spot as valedictorian, but thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to honor me with your request. Now really, I must be going." With that she stood and took out her wallet to pay when he stopped her.

"No, I'll pay. I'm sure I'll be seeing you at the dance as well. Your Aunt Jenna was saying she couldn't wait to buy you a dress for our date."

Damon took delight in the look of absolute horror that flashed across Veronica's features before they settled into a look of neutral indifference. "Very well. I'll see you then." With that she left and he was sure he had seen fumes coming out of her ears.

Originally he had done this to prove something to Stefan, that a.) he was needed and b.) because he enjoyed being able to do things, get away with things, that Stefan never could. Now, though, he was doing this because this girl was entertaining. He would have fun with this one.

**DSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVG**

When Veronica got home she walked up to Jenna and crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. Jeremy looked up from his homework first. "What's the matter with you?" She held up a finger, the classic symbol for 'shut up and wait.'

Jenna turned to face her and rolled her eyes at her niece. "What's the matter/"

"You told DAMON SALVATORE that I could go to the founder's ball with him?!"

Jeremy's head snapped up and stared incredulously at Jenna. "You did what?!"

Jenna threw up her hands in mock surrender. "Oh come on you two, he's not so bad. He's actually quite the gentleman and the only reason he offered was because he heard of some boys trying to prank the girls by asking them out and then not showing up. Since his brother is dating your sister, he didn't want Veronica to get hurt."

Veronica snorted. Yea right, if only that was his reasoning. He only looked out for himself, he wouldn't dare try to help her.

Jeremy didn't look too convinced either. "Aunt Jenna, you realize you just gave the biggest player in Mystic Falls the ok to take your niece on a date. To be clear, you really see nothing wrong with this?"

Jenna pretended to think a moment. "Nope!" She said, popping the 'p.' "Veronica, you need to get out more, you are always stuck in your room, and you need to make friends. Jeremy, I get that you're being protective, but can it, I know what I'm doing. Trust me for once you guys!"

Veronica glared at her aunt and just walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs in silence. She ignored Elena's presence in the hall way when she passed her, and the only real indication she gave of her annoyance was when she slammed her door and flopped on her bed.

Damon wants to play this game?

She smirked evilly. Then let's play, leech.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries so do not sue me!

**A/N:** I started this story six months ago and I lost it when I redid my computer soooo yea here is chapter three!

**Chapter Three**

After spending most of last night plotting, I finally went to sleep around 4am. If I didn't absolutely have to go to school today, I wouldn't even be up now-considering it was 10am and I had already missed my first two classes of today, but I had to make fourth hour for a huge biology test that I couldn't afford to miss if I wanted to keep my scholarship to the college two cities over.

Groaning, I sat up from my bed and grabbed a random t-shirt and jeans and just threw my hair into a bun. I wasn't even going to bother with contacts today. Screw trying at all, I'll just war flip flops and call myself perfect. I snorted, everyone probably wondered how me and Elena were even related by now.

Oh well I liked it better that way, but sometimes I missed how close we used to be; then I remembered that she threw all that away when she decided to be associated with bloodsuckers.

Elena was the reason so many of those bastards were coming back to this town. I was well aware of a vampire named Katherine Pierce-and that Elena could pass for her double, but I knew more than Elena did about her, like how she was also our great great great, etc, grandmother. Elena was a weak copy of someone who had been stronger and a goddess among women. Katherine had been able to manipulate and get what she wanted from anyone, and I respected that more than I was comfortable admitting.

I walked out the door to my home and started my long trek to the school. It'd take me about twenty minutes to get there, so during that time I continued comparing Elena to Katherine. Katherine may seem like the biggest psycho on the planet, but she only did what she had to, to survive. Elena's motives for going against her were selfish, and proved that she wasn't the martyr she claimed to be. I was aware that there was an original named Klaus, someone they probably have never heard of yet, but if Elena keeps on making herself on the front page of Vampire News Week then it will only be a matter of time before that asshole shows up. That's something I am not looking forward to, because he has been rumored to be a mass murderer if even one person tries to cross him-that person will not be me.

If Elena wants to die so bad she should just keep on the way she's going. Some part of me believes that my sister wants to be like those leeches, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disgusted by that. I wish I was wrong, but why else would she date a vampire? She has to realize that if she doesn't join him as a walking corpse, that she will age and he never will. It wouldn't work.

The school loomed before me and something about the atmosphere today seemed darker, heavy. Something was going to happen, and I didn't know what. Some part of me wondered for a second, but then I cut that thought off before it got started. I refused to get involved. It wasn't my business, I wasn't a supernatural being, and I wasn't a lover of leeches, and I wasn't a witch, so I didn't belong in that world. I forced myself to keep going and I walked through the doors to the office and smiled sweetly at Mrs. Peterson.

"Sorry I'm late, I overslept."

Mrs. Peterson smiled back at me and chuckled. "Stay up late studying, hun? You need to make sure you get enough rest. You don't want to ruin that scholarship by missing school."

No kidding. "I know, I'm sorry." I watched her draw me up an excused slip to hand to my teacher and I walked out. That poor woman doesn't even realize the danger that she is in just by existing in this town. No one except the founding families had any idea that anything was wrong here, and it angered me that they thought they could handle it on their own. They couldn't even identify one if it was right in front of them. Hell, Damon Salvatore was on the bloody council for fuck's sake. They thought they were safe in the daylight, and anyone with half a brain could tell you that all creatures find ways to evolve to their surroundings. I knew, for example, that the reason Stefan and Damon were able to walk around as they do was because of those family crest rings they wore. Lapis Lazuli stones-ironically the color of my eyes-spelled so they could pose as humans.

I brushed my hair out of my eyes and braced myself for the bell to ring. It was 11 and time for fourth hour and I was headed to biology. I didn't want to think about Elena and her 'friends' anymore. I should've been focused on where I was going, because I ran straight into Caroline, a newborn. Great just what I needed.

Caroline turned to glare and possibly shout at whoever dared run into her, but when she seen it was me she broke out into a smile. "Ronnie! Hey! How have you been? It's been a while since I've seen you outside of class, where were you this morning?" I just stared back at her, and wondered if she really hadn't noticed that I had been avoiding her on purpose. I didn't want to seem too rude, so I answered, choosing my words carefully.

"Sorry, yea I've been fine, but I have to get to biology." With that I walked past her, that was a little ruder than I'd meant to be considering we used to be friends, but I didn't get involved, no matter how much I missed her. Caroline used to be my best friend, but when I walked up on her draining a guy at the carnival, I just snuck back off without being noticed. At first I had been devastated, but there was no point in dwelling and I moved on and started ignoring her calls and texts.

Might seem cold hearted, but at least I had enough of a heart to not turn any of them in to the council to be tortured. I could have, hell I would have if Caroline hadn't been so close to those guys. They were all besties now and I couldn't hurt her like that.

I looked up and seen Alaric walk into my classroom and stared at him incredulously. "Why are you here?" Alaric grinned at me in his kind and knowing way and I resisted the urge to groan.

"Elena asked me to talk to you about why you're so closed off from everyone." I met his gaze with my gold one. When would she learn that she couldn't keep sending her friends to do her dirty work?

"Mr. Saltzman, listen, I appreciate what you are trying to do. You are a good man, but I'm fine. I just decided to focus on school and Elena and her friends seem to be into something I don't want to be involved in, and with all the deaths happening around here, I'd prefer to stay indoors where I'm as close to being safe as possible."

Alaric frowned and ran his hand through his hair, something he seemed to do whenever he was upset or trying to figure out how to approach something. "Veronica," he started slowly. "I don't want to seem like I'm trying to butt into your life, and I know you feel that way right now, but your sister is worried about you. Is there anything you want to say?"

Was this the method he was trying to use? The guilt trip? Really? Well fine, I can turn this on him AND Elena. "Yea, there is." I stated, applauding myself at how cold my voice sounded. "Tell Elena that I said screw off, and that I never want her to speak to me again. If she didn't exist, if she wasn't so selfish, I'd still have my mom and dad. I blame her for everything that happened and I wish like hell we weren't related. Tell her I think she should have died that night on the bridge too, and that me and Jeremy would have been a hell of a lot better off." With that I smiled and changed my tone to one that was bright and happy. "Now Mr. Saltzman, my teacher will be here any minute and I have a test I need to focus on, so is that all?"

Alaric stood up quickly, horror and shock written all over his face. "Ye-yea that's all. I'll leave you to it then." I nodded in satisfaction and started looking over my notes and I pretended to ignore his footsteps leave the classroom. When I was sure he was gone, I put my notes away, and wondered if I came off too harsh. No, because if I wasn't cruel enough then she would just keep trying and I don't want to make up with her. If vampires were the cancer in this town then she was like the nuclear power plant in Chernobyl. She would burn this town to the ground, regardless if she meant to or not and I was not going down with them.

My teacher chose this moment to walk in, a trail of students following behind her asking questions about their study guides before the test. Once this was over I only had three more classes and this day would be over.

**DSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVG**

After school, I wanted nothing more than to just go home and get ready for bed. I wasn't feeling too well and I just wanted to lie down, but yet again the fates had other plans for me this evening. I was pushed into the wall from the side and I turned to see Caroline looking at me with pure anger glowing in her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! First you abandon all your friends and now you are being really mean to Elena! How could you say those things?" So Alaric had delivered my message like a good man. Perfect, it was better to be hated than to be dragged into this crowd.

"What's wrong with me is that fact that you people seem to think you can butt into my life, change my way of thinking just by pushing me, picking a fight. You are such an Elena groupie, Caroline, that's probably the reason you got yourself into this mess. Now move before you make me do something I might regret." I was stronger than most humans, I didn't know why, but I just was, and I was pretty positive I could handle Caroline.

She scoffed and pushed me again. "You've become a real bitch. You need to get over yourself and apologize to Elena and-" I punched her in the face, knocking her back into the lockers behind her. I couldn't believe her nerve. Granted Caroline had always been the in your face type, but before she was turned she had never, ever, talked to me like I was a child and she wasn't about to start now, especially since I was just making choices to keep myself out of trouble.

Caroline stared up at me from the ground, looking like she couldn't believe that I'd just touched her. "Oh get up, you'll be fine. Don't get in my face again, or I'll be a REAL bitch. I'm not someone you can push around, you knew that so I don't know why you tried. I'm going home."

I picked up my bag and left the school. I knew she'd be telling everyone about my little speech and I knew it was a matter of time before someone came up to me asking questions not related to Elena.

**DSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVG**

Elena was bawling when Caroline told her what Veronica said. When did her sister start to hate her so much? Stefan held her and tried to comfort her with his words, but Damon just stood by the window with a thoughtful expression on his face. No human would be able to hit a newborn vamp hard enough to knock them off their feet. "Caroline." She looked at him, still obviously upset. "What all do you think is strange about our dear Veronica?"

Caroline thought for a moment. "Nothing really. She's always been tough and pretty darn stubborn-" with a quick glance in Elena's direction she picked out her next words carefully. "She will definitely come around though…the only thing that gets me is that she told me that hanging around Elena is what got me in this mess. I don't know what she meant by that exactly."

Stefan glared at Damon, before focusing back on Caroline. "She told me she believes we are all partiers and drug users."

"So she told you! Brother, come on now, you know she knows, I know she knows, and anyone that believes that she honestly doesn't know is obviously suffering severe brain damage-no offence Elena."

Caroline looked between them confused. "Wait-you mean Ronnie knows about vampires?" Damon scoffed, and Stefan held up his hand.

"We don't know for sure, Caroline. Damon is getting ahead of himself-"

"Oh we will see, brother. The girl will crack and spill what she knows soon enough."

Elena finally spoke up, her voice shaking. "Should we even bother anymore, guys? It's obvious she wants nothing to do with any of us." Stefan rubbed her back soothingly and Caroline rushed over and hugged her friend. Damon rolled his eyes at her dramatics, ignoring the feelings of pain he had when she was hurting.

"I want to know just how much she knows. We can't have her endangering us and have her run her mouth to the council first chance she gets when she doesn't get the puppy she wants for her birthday! You may be willing to give up and leave all this to me, but I assure you that by the time I'm done with her she will be lucky to remember her own name!" With that he walked out of the house, he was done dealing with teens and their angst. At least when he was turned he was well out of that stage.

Stefan looked at Elena who was oddly silent. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, and bit her lip. "I don't know if Veronica has been taking her vervain…but maybe it's for the best. Maybe if Damon makes her forget about all of this, this vampire business, she will forgive me and start talking to me again."

Caroline and Stefan shared a look, Stefan's pity and her own horror. "But Elena, Stefan just said that we don't know for sure if she even knows about us."

Elena shrugged. "Then maybe he can make her forget why she hates me." She looked between them and smiled. "I can't take losing anyone else. I need my sister back."

Stefan smiled at her sadly and just brought her to his chest, hugging her like he knew she needed, and he just shared a look with Caroline, neither of them knowing how to get through to Elena. How could they tell her how messed up she sounded, when they knew how much she'd lost in just a year's time?

**DSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVG**

I sighed and put down my pen. I had just finished writing another entry in my journal and placed it back in its spot underneath the loose floorboard. I opened my curtains and stared out on the street beneath me as joggers passed by, and I wondered what it would be like to be that oblivious. I had stopped taking the vervain Elena had been feeding me, it started to taste terrible, and I had started to have a mild allergic reaction to it. Something was happening to me, changing. I couldn't control my anger like I used to-like when I punched Caroline earlier.

I'd never been physical before and I'd never desired to bring someone pain-but when I saw what I did to Caroline earlier, all I wanted was to-to destroy her. She had crossed me and I couldn't stand that feeling. I felt like I was above her and I'd never felt that way about anything before in my life. I was disgusted by vampires that much was true, but I had never viewed myself superior to them. Why was I feeling this way? What the hell was happening to me?

"Confused, aren't you?" That voice. I froze and let out a short breath of air.

"Damon. So nice of you to just pop up, uninvited. Again." I turned to look at him, letting my annoyed feelings towards him show on my face.

He smirked and just stepped into my room and started looking at the pictures around my mirror, pictures from a happier time. "Oh don't act like you aren't happy to see me, honey. You know you missed me."

I snorted. "Hardly. What do I owe this, pleasure?"

Damon picked up one of the pictures of me and Elena when we were ten and he held it up. "You two were cute. Don't you miss being 'besties' with her?"

I rolled my eyes and snatched the picture from him and placed it back where it belonged.

"All best friends drift apart at some point, Damon. I'd prefer never to go back to that after everything that has happened."

He made a small noise, and scared me when he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. He looked into my eyes and I noticed something strange was happening with his. Was he trying to-was he trying to compel me? "Tell me what you know about the events in Mystic Falls,"

Oh hell no. I wasn't letting this fly. I slapped him, and he stared at me in confusion. "I don't know who you think you are, but no one touches me like that without my permission. Now leave before you piss me off." Damon stood straight and eyed me.

"You need to tell me what you know."

"I don't have to tell you shit."

"You know the truth of what's going on here."

"Good to know."

Damon scoffed and sat down on my bed and placed his head in his hands. "You are unreasonably stubborn, you know that, right?"

I shrugged and walked to my closet and began to hang up my laundry. "Maybe. I just don't know what you want me to say. You say I know the truth about what's going on around here and that's just assuming that I actually know what the hell you are actually talking about. Are you in on my sister's partying? Is that it?"

He growled in annoyance and glared at me from where he sat. "Why don't you just drop the stupid act already? You know your sister isn't on drugs, and you know that there is danger lurking around every corner, and you know that I could easily break you like a twig."

I walked up to him and leaned over, staring him in the eyes I grinned. "Oh honey, go ahead. Everyone thinks I'm already broken anyway, why not break me for real and make it true?"

Damon zoomed past me and I turned around again to face him. He point a finger at me, proud of himself. "HA!"

I blinked in confusion. "What?"

Damon came over and patted me on my head. "For someone who doesn't know anything you sure don't look surprised about my abilities. Or the fact that I could easily," veins started to appear around his eyes and his fangs extended, "drain you dry."

Why was he doing this? He was blowing my cover. I couldn't fake surprise, I didn't even remember what that really felt like anymore. "I-I-just leave." I stated when I found my voice again. "You have what you want, I acknowledge that you are right, now just go." He paused like he was unsure of something.

I glared at him. "Leave now before I throw you out myself."

"Veronica-"

I picked up my lamp and threw it at him as a distraction and I broke off my desk chair's leg and rammed it through his stomach. "I don't remember ever giving you permission to use my name, Salvatore. When I say leave, I mean leave." He muffled a scream and he pulled it out of his abdomen and stared at it curiously.

"You know," he started slowly, grunting as he stood up, "there's something else I don't understand about you, Gilbert." I smirked when he avoided the use of my first name. Maybe he does have some listening skills.

He leaned against my door frame on his way out and just looked back at me. "You seem human. Your heart beats, you are warm to the touch, but your strength and attitude…that's something else entirely, and I will find out what that something is." He left with those words, and I sank to the floor.

I lost it again. I feel like I'm losing my mind, and I have no one to confide in. Maybe everyone's right about me. I'm broken, I certainly feel that way right now, and empty. I'm alone, I wanted this, but I never really thought I needed anyone. When our parents died, everyone flocked to Elena to see if she was okay, no one noticed her younger sister, the one who never even got to see her parents that night because she was visiting her Uncle John. No one ever asked me if I was okay, it had been all about Elena since the day their parents drove off of Wickery Bridge.

I threw my fists at the wall and started kicking and letting out all my anger. What the hell was wrong with me? I am changing and I don't know how or why or what, but I am changing. I don't know if it's for the better or worse, but I know that the more I change, the more emotions-especially the hatred, the anger-are amplified. I know it sounds crazy, but I know that I'm not normal anymore, I just wish Uncle John was here to explain it. I needed him more than anything right now.

That's when it hit me. I could call him, he'd be here in a flash if I just called him. I took out my cell phone and hit 1 on the speed dial. It rang for a couple of seconds. "Hello? Veronica? What is it?"

"Uncle John?" I let out a sob. "I need your help."

**DSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVGDSVG**

**A/N:** And that's it for Chapter Three! Ooh it's getting good! I can't wait to get started on Chapter Four! I'll try to update again tonight or maybe tomorrow. Right now I need to update my South Park story I'm writing for fun. I hope yall enjoy this!

R&amp;R if you feel like it!


End file.
